rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Castle
The Castle is the tenth season of the RSF Franchise, and is the first Original RSF Series Format. The season followed Cutthroat. This season sees 42 competitors compete as teams, pairs and individuals (similar to The Challenge: Free Agents before Free Agents) and face 3 different elimination styles: The Tower, The Dungeon and The Royal Court, in that order. Competitors alternated competing as teams, pairs and individuals with the teams and pairs being decided by those who most recently survived eliminations. On team days, the last place team became eligible for elimination with the winning team and last place team each voting two members of the last place team into the Tower elimination where players competed in a game of trivia with each having 5 ropes (1 safety rope of their choosing) with the first 2 players to lose their safety rope being eliminated. On pair days, the last place pair automatically was forced into elimination while the two pairs who finished 2nd and 3rd to last would be eligible for elimination with the winning pair choosing 1 of the 4 to join the last place pair in the Dungeon Elimination. The 3 participated in a multiple choice trivia challenge to escape the Dungeon with the 1st to finish being safe and the remaining 2 being eliminated. On individual days, all players compete with the 3 last place players up for elimination to face judgment by the 5 challenge winners deemed the Royal Court. Each Royal Court member was assigned a number of spades and gave them to the nominee they wanted to eliminate. The 2 who received the most spades would be eliminated. This cycle continued until 6 remained at which point they faced The Gauntlet where they faced one final Tower, Dungeon and Royal Court made up of a jury of eliminated contestants with 1 falling victim to each leaving the Final Three to face the Final Challenge. In the end, BOBROCKS333 defeated nbkiller and bekla123 in the Final Challenge in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for The Castle opened on October 6, 2011 and were open for roughly a week. 56 people (22 Rookies, 34 Veterans) applied for the season and 40 were initially cast with 2 spots left open for the Last Chance Poll. All players who applied and were not cast participated in the Last Chance Poll where the players who received the most votes in each group would become the final players of the season. After 69 and 70 votes were cast, the winners of the Last Chance Poll with 29 and 23 votes respectively were: |} The season occurred from mid-October 2011 to early December 2011. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Game Summary Game progress |} Types of challenges *'Bold' indicates team captains Team challenges *Episodes: 1, 4, 7, 10, 13, 16 | | | | | |} Pair challenges *Episodes: 2, 5, 8, 11, 14, 17 | | | | | |} Individual challenges *Episodes: 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18 Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.